


Takdir

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor JohnMark, Omega Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Semua mantan kekasih Mark sama saja, terkecuali Donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Takdir

"Hyuck, aku takut."

Melihat bibir Mark yang bergetar, Donghyuck hanya bisa tersenyum pedih, ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Terasa begitu nyaman meski harus melakukannya di antara bulir air hujan.

"Kita akan sering bertemu, kan?" Mark meremas jaket kulit Donghyuck, ia sedikit menggigil. "Aku bisa melihatmu lagi, kan?"

" _Of course._ " Mereka berdua tahu ucapan Donghyuck itu dusta, namun itulah yang ingin mereka dengar untuk saat ini. Donghyuck mencoba untuk menenangkan sang Omega dengan feromonnya.

Alfa tersebut mengecup sisi kepala Mark dan memeluknya lebih erat. Donghyuck rasanya ingin ikut menangis, atau mungkin sesungguhnya air matanya sudah jatuh bersama gerimis malam ini.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Donghyuck ketika mereka menatap wajah satu sama lain, ia mengelusi pipi Mark kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kenapa meminta maaf ...." Lirih Mark, ia memejam matanya karena tak kuasa menahan tangis, jadi Donghyuck kembali mendekapnya erat. Biarkan mereka melekat seperti ini untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum harus berpisah.

“Aku tidak bisa menjagamu lama. Maaf.”

Donghyuck paham bagaimana Mark memiliki banyak luka mendalam dari masa lalu, di mana orang-orang terkasihnya pergi darinya, dan sang Alfa akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian orang-orang itu.

Beberapa menit lagi tersisa sebelum Mark harus pergi, kembali ke dunianya, di mana hanya mereka yang berdarah biru yang hidup di dalamnya. Dan beberapa jam lagi sebelum akhirnya media massa dipenuhi pengumuman perjodohan antara keturunan dari keluarga Lee dengan keluarga Suh.

Apalah daya Donghyuck? Ia tidak memiliki titel istimewa, bukan dari keluarga terpandang, Donghyuck hanya salah satu dari sekian banyaknya Alfa biasa di kelompok Lee. Hubungan terlarang mereka terungkap ketika mereka tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan di halaman oleh seorang pelayan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan sorot mata yang tidak dapat dibaca, ia membuka mulutnya sedikit seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu meski tak pernah terucapkan. Seperti berat untuk diucap karena Mark malah berlinang air mata, ia menghindari tatapan pria di hadapannya.

Donghyuck tentu menyadari hal tersebut, namun ia tidak pernah bertanya pada Mark; _ada yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?_ Karena ia begitu takut. Takut bila apa yang akan Mark katakan itu akan membuat Donghyuck semakin tidak bisa merelakan kekasihnya pergi.

Jadi Donghyuck hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum, dan berkata, "Selalu ingat kalau aku sayang padamu, aku akan pastikan kau baik-baik aja."

Rasanya begitu cepat bagaimana berita mengenai perjodohan putra keluarga Lee dan Suh langsung meluas. Orang-orang memberikan komentar-komentar yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah diminta, publik begitu heboh mendengar berita yang mengejutkan ini.

Dua keluarga yang cukup berkuasa akan bersatu.

Dan Donghyuck hanya bisa menyaksikan Mark dari layar kaca, melihat mantan kekasihnya dipersunting oleh seorang pria yang penampilannya meneriakkan keluarga terhormat.

Donghyuck dengar _Johnny_ merupakan pria baik-baik, jadi ia bisa merasa sedikit lega mengetahui Mark bersama orang yang bisa dipercaya.

Namun tetap saja, menyaksikan Mark bermesraan dengan orang lain, _berbahagia_ , bahkan membangun keluarga, membuat hatinya nyeri.

Ah, tapi semua itu tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan bagaimana Donghyuck mendengar berita lain mengenai Mark dan Johnny, di mana mereka memutuskan untuk absen dari sorotan media pada tahun pertama pernikahan mereka, dengan alasan ingin waktu yang lebih pribadi berduaan.

Hingga akhirnya Mark dan Johnny kembali dengan seorang buah hati, yang spontan membuat publik kebingungan. Rumor dan teori pun bertebaran karena usia pernikahan mereka tidak cocok dengan usia buah hati mereka yang nampak lebih dari yang diakui.

Namun yang terpenting, Mark dan keluarga barunya berbahagia, Donghyuck dapat melihatnya. Ia juga dapat melihat bagaimana perlahan kebahagiaan yang dulu hanya Donghyuck bisa berikan pada Mark, Johnny berikan pula pada Mark.

Benar, kan? Johnny membuat Mark bahagia?

“Apakah kau membuatnya bahagia?” Rambutnya dijambak kencang agar mereka saling berhadapan.

“ _W-what_? _Please, please,_ lepaskan aku—”

“Oh,” Donghyuck menyeringai, “itu yang paling terpenting sekarang? Untuk kau dilepaskan?”

“M-Mark!”

Rahang Donghyuck menegang. “Dia terbangun, kau yang akan tertidur selamanya.” Ia melekatkan mulut senjata dalam genggamannya ke pelipis pria yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di atas karpet. Menatapnya mencemooh; seolah mengatakan _you fucking pathetic piece of shit._

Ah, pria tersebut—Johnny boleh saja memiliki figur yang lebih ideal untuk seorang Alfa dari Donghyuck, namun Donghyuck yang selalu menjuarai pertarungan di akademinya dan direkrut sebagai _bodyguard_ keluarga Lee bukan tanpa alasan. Terlalu mudah untuk menjatuhkan seseorang seperti Johnny.

“Apa maumu?!” Ia mendesis pada Donghyuck, keningnya mengernyit, mencoba untuk tetap terjaga karena hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

“ _Okay_ , jawab pertanyaanku. _Did you cheat on_ Mark?”

“ _H-huh_?”

“Jangan buat aku mengulangnya.” _Jleb!_ Sebuah belati tiba-tiba menembus ke lengan Johnny, otomatis membuat pria itu mengerang. Namun Donghyuck nampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Seolah ia baru saja tidak mengganti pistolnya dengan belati dan menusuk seseorang dalam gerakan yang cepat. “Jadi, apa jawabannya?”

Johnny tidak segera menjawab, ia masih mengaduh kesakitan, mencoba untuk meredam suaranya dengan mengatup mulutnya. Dengan napas yang memburu, Johnny akhirnya mengatakan, “Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.”

Pada jawaban itu, Donghyuck tertegun untuk beberapa saat, ia perlahan menjauh dari Johnny untuk kemudian membuka sebuah lemari dan mengambil sebotol anggur merah tanpa harus mengobrak-abrik tempat, seolah ia memang sering berada di sini.

Atau mungkin memang Donghyuck sering ada di sini.

“ _Johnny, you know_.” Donghyuck menghela napas berat, ia duduk di atas sebuah kursi bar sembari menyeruput anggur merahnya sedikit-sedikit. “Aku selalu menginginkan sebuah keluarga, aku akan mendedikasikan hidupku pada keluargaku, pada kekasihku juga, setia pada mereka ...” Donghyuck mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang terpajang di dinding. “Bukannya senang-senang dengan orang lain, misalnya sembunyi-sembunyi bermain golf atau berlibur ke luar negeri dengan orang tidak dikenal.”

Mendengar ucapan itu, Johnny terbelalak, tubuhnya terasa lemas. _Bingo!_ Pria itu memang target yang mudah. Johnny memiliki imej yang bersih untuk publik, tapi tidak untuk Donghyuck. Ia terlalu mudah ditebak. Selain Donghyuck, Mark selalu mengencani pria yang tipikal.

Dihadapkan pada pemandangan tersebut, Donghyuck hanya terkekeh, ia begitu menikmati momen seperti ini; menyaksikan bagaimana targetnya sadar bahwa semua ini tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Namun tawanya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia melihat bagaimana Johnny—dengan tenaga yang tersisa—meraih senjata api yang Donghyuck tinggalkan di lantai, mengarahkannya pada Donghyuck, dan—

Dan Donghyuck tertawa semakin puas, feromonnya yang mengintimidasi itu menajam.

Rona wajah Johnny semakin memucat mendapati senjata tersebut ternyata tidak berpeluru.

“Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Johnny.” Alfa tersebut membawa gelas dan botol anggurnya, kemudian melemparnya ke perapian yang sudah menyala, membuat apinya sedikit lebih membara untuk beberapa saat.

Donghyuck mengeratkan sarung tangan yang dikenakannya sebelum mengambil kembali pistolnya yang sudah diabaikan Johnny.

“Ku-kumohon, apa maumu sebenarnya ...?” Johnny mulai kehilangan kesadaran, darah dari benturan kepalanya menodai karpet. “Keluarga Lee menyuruhmu ,,,? Kumohon lepaskan aku ...” Johnny menarik napas dalam-dalam, ingin terus terjaga.

Donghyuck hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kemudian terpotong oleh sebuah suara dari arah tepi tangga di lantai tiga.

“ _Daddy_...?”

Donghyuck menghela napas berat, ia menengadah dan menemukan putra Mark—

 _Putra Mark dan dirinya_ yang sedang mengintip pemandangan berdarah di lantai dasar, masih lengkap dengan piyama sambil memeluk erat _Teddy Bear_ -nya.

“Ah, sungguh kebetulan.” Alfa itu tersenyum. _"You know he's my son,_ _right?_ "

“ _Oh. Oh My God ...._ ” Bisikan Johnny menarik perhatian Donghyuck padanya kembali, tepat di saat anak kecil itu menangis, yang pasti membangunkan Mark karena kemudian terdengar dentum halus pintu yang tertutup, aroma Mark dan kecemasan dalam feromonnya yang samar dapat Donghyuck rasakan.

Donghyuck pun tanpa basa-basi berlutut, merebut kalung yang dikenakan Johnny dan menarik paksa belati dari lengannya untuk ditancapkan ke perut dan mengoyaknya, membuat Alfa tersebut melenguh kesakitan, darah mengalir dan menodai pakaiannya.

“Ternyata kau sama saja seperti mantan Mark yang lain.” Bisik Donghyuck sebagai kata-kata terakhir pada Johnny, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang keluar jendela.

Kemudian teriakan histeris Mark dapat terdengar dari kejauhan.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu, Donghyuck pikir, ini semua berjalan begitu lancar bagaimana ia membuat dirinya _kebetulan_ masuk kembali dalam kehidupan Mark. Membangun hubungan yang sebelumnya telah runtuh.

“Ini sedikit terdengar terlalu cepat dan aneh, tapi kurasa kepergiannya memang sudah takdir, dan aku bersyukur bisa dipertemukan denganmu, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck tersenyum kecil, ia meraih tangan Mark dan mengelusnya lembut.

“Maaf aku tidak ada saat kejadian itu.”

Mark menggeser duduknya agar dapat didekap oleh Donghyuck lebih erat. “Sudah lama berlalu, dan kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Bukan salahmu.”

Alfa itu mengangguk, matanya mengarah pada putra mereka yang sedang menonton televisi.

“Aku senang kau ada di dekatku lagi.” Ucap Mark, ia menatap Donghyuck lembut, pipinya sedikit merona. “ _Aku senang kau jadi milikku lagi._ ”

“Aku juga.” Donghyuck tersenyum, ia mengecup pelipis Mark dan melihat bagaimana Omega itu menatapnya penuh kasih lalu tersenyum gembira.

Oh, terlalu gembira bahkan.

Terlalu gembira untuk seseorang yang sesungguhnya tahu bahwa ia sudah dikhianati oleh seluruh mantan kekasihnya dan ditinggal mati. Mark tersenyum terlalu gembira untuk seseorang yang sesungguhnya telah menyaksikan langsung secara diam-diam bagaimana Alfanya membunuh seluruh mantan kekasih Omega tersebut. Mark tersenyum terlalu gembira untuk seseorang yang sengaja memancing kekasihnya untuk mengeluarkan sisi kejinya yang sama-sama terpendam, yang membuat Mark berpikir kalau ...

“Mungkin kita ditakdirkan bersama.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Y O U s2


End file.
